Aitutonga
Aitutonga was the merged tribe from Survivor: Cook Islands. With an alliance of five on a tribe of ten, the rest of the castaways had to unite to at least force a tie. The first merged tribal council dictated the runnings of the rest of the game, where on alliance had to scramble or risk eliminations. Along with some blindsides, the Puka Puka trio made it to the end through unity instead of dominance. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Alexis, who was able to scheme her way to the end of Survivor: Panama despite her whole alliance being picked off. *Brooklyn, a retail store worker for a women's clothing brand. *Carter, a high school football coach from Nashville, Tennessee. *Jack, apart of the Ogakor tribe during Survivor: The Australian Outback that, come the merge, were down in numbers after an unfortunate rock draw. *Katniss, who was one of the dominant members of the Ometepe Alliance that crumbled during the merge of Survivor: Redemption Island. *Kayla, who was aligned with original Bayoneta members during Survivor: Panama but was voted out at the Double Tribal Council following a switch. *Leo, a loyal ally originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who was one of the first targets by the opposition due to his physical strength and dominance. *Liamm, the owner of an indie record music store in California. *Rachel, who was apart of the Viveros alliance that dominated Survivor: Panama but was blindsided by them days before the merge. *William, a fairly quiet player during Survivor: Redemption Island who made it further than his allies by flipping to the majority. Tribe History On Day 25, the Aitutaki and Rarotonga tribes merged into the black Aitutonga tribe. All five original Rarotonga members made it to the merge and had the numbers to at least tie the votes. Not wanting to risk it to their alliance, they approached Brooklyn and Carter with the hopes of them flipping. The pair were still fuming at Alexis and Liamm for using them before they mutinied. Meanwhile, the Puka Puka trio reunited where Jack, Rachel and William solidified their Final Three deal. Jack created bonds with Brooklyn and Carter, as the only Raro members once the mutiny occurred. He wanted the pair to join him, Rachel and William to counteract the Raro Five. They saw this as perfect revenge to get rid of a Raro. Two hidden immunity idol's were on this tribe, one from each of the opposing alliances. Katniss owned the Aitu idol and Jack, the Raro one. At tribal council, the Raro Alliance voted for William and the Puka Puka Three with the additions of Brooklyn and Carter voted for Liamm. This left a 5-5 tied vote. At the revote, Kayla flipped fearing she might be voted out through a rock draw which resulted in Liamm's elimination. Following the tribal, Alexis explained to the entire tribe why she decided to mutiny. She told them that she felt her alliance was the strongest, but agreed it was a bad move, making amends with Brooklyn and Carter. She then separately spoke to the original Raro alliance saying it was just a ploy to get Brooklyn and Carter on their side. However, the plan fell short when Leo told Brooklyn and Carter of the lie. Alexis and Leo, seen as the liars of the tribe, wanted to make a move to stay in the game. They approached the Puka Puka Alliance in the hopes of getting rid of Carter, a physical threat. At tribal council, Brooklyn, Carter, Katniss and Kayla had enough with Alexis and Leo, voting for Leo. However, the Puka Puka trio, Alexis and Leo made a move against the revenge seeking duo, voting out Carter. Fearing that the trio would be in the minority if they got rid of Brooklyn, the Puka Puka three apologised to Brooklyn and wanted her to get rid of a Raro member. Katniss was sure that the four was making a move against her, prompting her alliance to search for the target. At tribal council, the four voted for Katniss, but she used her idol. With the only votes that counted from the Raro alliance, Brooklyn was made the fourth member of the jury. Leo wanted to make another move against his Raro allies. He approached the Puka Puka trio, who were at this point, were willing to make any move as long as they stayed safe another day. Jack told Leo to chose anyone he was willing to get rid of, essentially putting a target on his back. At tribal council, Katniss, Kayla and Alexis voted for William but under Leo's suggestion, Katniss was voted out. It was clear at this point that Alexis and Leo were a couple willing to make any move to get to the end. On a tribe with only six players left, they went to Kayla and needed confirmation that she was on their side. Kayla was not sure if she wanted to be with them, but agreed so they wouldn't annoy her. The Puka Puka trio meanwhile also approached Kayla with the hopes that her alliance would gain a majority. She wanted to know their target, who was Leo, leaving Kayla to contemplate which side she will align with. When Kayla won immunity, she felt untouchable and asked the Raro duo who they were voting for where they said Rachel. She asked the Puka Puka trio and they said William. At tribal council, Kayla threw her vote away to William to not rock the vote, the Raro duo voted for Rachel but the Puka Puka trio voted out Leo. Alexis and Kayla, as the remaining Raro members, needed a third number to get to the end. The Puka Puka trio were inseparable, but decided to create a little panic. They told William that Alexis had an idol, where he told Rachel and Jack. Rachel wasn't buying it, saying that they should split the votes 2-1. Alexis and Kayla then went back to William and said they were voting for Jack. William told Jack about the girls plan. At tribal council, William voted for Alexis and the Raro duo voted for Jack. When he played his idol, Jack and Rachel's only votes that counted meant Kayla was the next castaway eliminated. Alexis, who had to lie and play her way to the end, just needed to win the final immunity challenge. She knew that the Puka Puka trio wouldn't budge from their solid deal and had no chance of manipulating them to get to the Final Tribal Council. She lost the final immunity challenge and with grace, took the elimination and became the final member of the jury. True to their word during the early stages of the game, the Puka Puka trio made the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, William was seen by the jury as a goat. He did not make any moves throughout the game, relied heavily on his allies and followed Rachel during the switch and merge. Rachel was well liked by the jury and considered to be the strategist out of her and William. However, the Raro Five felt she didn't play a bold enough game, resulting in her becoming Runner Up. Rachel earned jury votes from Brooklyn, Carter and Charlie. Jack, when talking about how he made bonds with Brooklyn and Carter following the mutiny, was given much praise. Some criticised he was quieter than Rachel during the merge, but most believed it was because he set solid foundations prior to that. In the end, Jack was awarded the title of Sole Survivor, earning 5 of 8 jury votes from the Raro Five, Alexis, Katniss, Kayla, Leo and Liamm. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Cook Islands Tribes